


The Beginning

by Jani000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jani000/pseuds/Jani000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last day of vacation to Oliver and Felicity. A rare call put everything in perspective again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Day

One day like any other in "The Arrow Cave". Now everyone calls it so. Diggle and Laurel walk patrol. Since Felicity and Oliver went almost five months ago nothing been equals. They were the heart of this crusade.  
Thea think of them much wishing to return soon. She knows that they needed this time alone. It has been through a lot since they accepted that they loved each other, and she hoped no one removed the happiness of his brother. But she missed him a lot and now that Roy was not with them felt more alone than ever.  
Malcolm was his father if he had left the same time as Oliver. She did not care much, his father had made her horrible things she don't wanted to see him never more. She very inside wished that Malcolm was different, a better father. She needed one now.   
"We already finished Thea, we are going to there." Laurel speak by bluetooth.   
"Okay".  
But Thea was sad and didn't know why. But before the arrived Diggle and Laurel patrol she rose her phone and called the only person who wanted to hear for a long time.

___________________

Felicity was very happy today. It had been a very special day. Oliver and she had gone to the beach and spent all day there. Enjoy the best vacations that have ever had.   
These months were the best of his life. They had made love so many times that it could no longer keep track. Every day the told him how much he loved her and she to him. They were very happy, she was grateful for all that had passed, the good and the bad.  
She was waiting for Oliver left the bathroom to watch a movie together. Today she wanted to see have comedy, was a little tired of action films but Oliver love them. She almost never sees movies, she just likes to see it he concentrated on film and her face of astonishment in some parts.  
The more she loved was the end of the day. When entering his room thinking to be tired and ready to sleep. But once looked all that remained behind. There were only he and she. The love was so huge. One from the other could not be separated. Oliver walked toward her and the view around her waist while gave her kisses on the neck.She warmed in the moment and she speak him to the ear. That which came out to a roar from the throat of Oliver and approached it more towards the, she felt his throbbing erection.   
"Do you feel it?, it is all for you, this is what you make me feel every day."  
"Oliver" she could only moan her name and kissing it more rudely.  
He quickly took away shirt and view her breasts in his hands, he pinch her nipples and she was screaming with pleasure. Little by little she took her up to bed and before that she would be given has he naked on top of her kissing her everywhere. Down her neck until he reach one of his nipples and bite with his teeth and pulling and she was arched against the mattress while he continued down her body.To reach the top of his underwear stopped and looked at her as asking permission, she only panting and rose hips and no more he took away her underwear and sank between her thighs.  
For her was the best gift that it could give him, sucked and kissed her clit then pulled it slightly with his teeth, was like his routine and she loved. As saying "Hello here get your owner," and he was the owner of his body and his soul. She wanted to run with him in which she stopped him.  
"I need you inside of my now."  
He got up without more and put his erect member at the entrance of her vagina and slowly sank into her. Enjoying every centimeter of his hot cave. It was moving while they kissed and caressed it. It was like touching the sky with the fingers. As the climax approached they moved faster and she was grateful. They didn't have to say anything, with they eyes they said everything. They came together hugging and panting while their breathing is reassuring.Then he moved to the side and brought her with him.  
"You know that I love you" he said smiling.  
"Yes, because I also love you."  
He gave her a very sweet kiss before turning off the light and then they slept really tired.

*

Yes, she remembered those nights, never forget because they were the best.  
At that time Oliver came to the chair and sat down next to her giving them a kiss on the forehead and hands occupied with popcorn.  
"What you thought?" Oliver asked.  
"In you"  
He smiles and kiss her on the lips.  
"Good answer"  
She was going for another Kiss when rang the phone of Oliver.  
"That's rare, they never call at this time" he said which went to the table to find the cell.  
It dropped the breast and he answer.  
He hear awhile in silence then said:  
What happened Speedy?  
Vacations were over.


	2. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter is when everything change, even if she doesn't think so.
> 
> Happy reading!

The return trip to Starling City had been rather long. They had stopped several times to eat and fill the gas tank.

From the call of Thea she and Oliver had not spoken much. Felicity not could believe what had happened.Ray disappeared?. The most stupid thing is that she not heard anything.Felicity had disconnected from Starling all the summer.She just wanted to be with Oliver.

Why anyone had said nothing?.How can it be that nobody knew of the disappearance of Ray in all these months?

She knew that he had to return to starling.Just two days ago it had given to the light that she would be the new CEO of Palmer Technologies.

Oliver look at her and put his hand on her knee and then squeezed gently.

"Everything will turn out well, you will see." said with his penetrating blue eyes.

"It is and everything will be well because I'm with you. Although I'm worried about Ray and not worried as if I still want it, I'm concerned but not concerned as someone who had sex with. It is not so if it is what you think, as a friend I mean. I don't want you to feel jealous because..."

"Fe-li-ci-ty" interrupted Oliver "I understand."

"Good,because I don't now how to fix it."

"You know I love when you babble."

She smiled at him and took her hand in his hand and kiss her gently. At that time they were passing the sign saying, "Welcome to Starling City" and Oliver look at her.

"Ready?"

"I think so."

*

Before going to see his friends, they stopped at the apartment of Felicity to leave they luggage and refresh. Oliver had never been there.Felicity was a bit nervous, despite they were together all summer.She had never brought a man to his apartment.They entered and she lit lights and I breathe very deeply. It was good to be home.

Oliver went after her and look around her apartment, then look at her again.

"It seems so you, I like it."

She let escape the air which was containing.

"Well what if you carry the suitcases to the room, it is the first on the left. Then we can go for something to eat."

"We better have a bath together, then we ordered food and rest from the long trip."said Oliver smiling.

"But we have to go and see..."

"I know" said Oliver "but they don't know that we have reached, and they can wait a bit more."

He left the luggage on the floor and approached to her, putting his hands on her waist.

"You are tense, nor even babble, something very rare in you.What happen?"

She sigh and approached more to him, putting her hands on his neck.She not wanted to tell him what was happening because simply still didn't know.Since they entered Starling City fear packed inside.She still didn't know why she was afraid.

"Nothing happens, and you're right we should rest and eat and cuddle and kiss..."

"Fe-li-ci-ty" he look her in the eyes, she knew that he had not believed her lie.

"Oliver, I promise when I figure out what happens to me I tell you. Meanwhile kiss me and hug me."

He stayed looking at her awhile, whatever that he saw in her eyes he smile and with a sigh he bow down to kiss her. He gave a soft and meaningful kiss. his brain was blank. only was Oliver and his mouth on her. with a sigh she opened her lips to give her access to her tongue.Exploring her mouth, Oliver raised a hand to her neck while the other pushed it more towards he. She felt his erection and moaned tangled his tongue with oliver's tongue, when they broke to catch air she said:

"We are going to shower."

He smiled and took her in his arms to get to the bathroom, closing the door with the foot behind them.

\----------------

The next morning she woke up, feeling an arm around his waist and a breath on his neck. She smiled and turned to see Oliver still slept very close to her.Still it was not customary to feel his heat every morning. Felicity had dreamed so much with that. Have Oliver close was like a gift from heaven. Ironic, she knew it, the sky was there very close to her and its Oliver.He was his heaven.

She curled her fingers on Oliver's hair, lost in thoughts. Deep down she knew exactly where her fears came from. How could she know that things will be working?. She wouldn't be having doubts again. They would go back to their normal life, that had never been actually normal, there's was always a danger, they would always have to risk their lives.She was afraid of one day that separated them.

She did not know how to tell that to Oliver.

Decided to get up and go buy breakfast, since there was nothing for been five months out.First came a shower quick and then wash her teeth. She put her favorite sweater. When she got out of the bathroom Oliver still asleep.

She left him a note telling him that would buy breakfast and took the car keys before leaving. She felt somewhat strange when she leave the apartment as if they were watching her. She decided to ignore it and hurry, while more rapid return home better.

She parked near a bakery that is pretty close to his home. Had enough rank and had to wait quite a while. When he was missing a person for her to ordered someone call her.

"Felicity Smoak?" She turned to see a tall man with blonde hair. She have seen this man, but she can't remembered where she see him.

"Excuse me but, I don't know you." She said very serious. Something not nice have this man.

"Of course you know who I am, simply you don't want to remember. Or you cant remember."

"Excuse me sir but, I don't now what are you talking about." He made a very low laugh and a shiver throughout his body when she listened to the man.

"You figure it out soon Felicity Smoak" he said "very soon." And with that he left, she saw him riding in a black suv.

She did not know who was he,but something inside her said that was not true.

That gave her more fear if that was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesssss. In the next chapter you will see the name of the creepy guy, but I knew you already know his name.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: olicity100
> 
> Left kudos and comments!   
> I really appreciated it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this short story. More coming soon.  
> You can find me in tumblr: olicity100, for more of olicity and more!


End file.
